A conventional trombone shown in FIG. 5 includes a bell flare 50, a bell brace 51 securely mounted between the bell flare 50 and a tuning slide 52, an inner slide brace 53 and an outer slide brace 54 securely mounted between the tuning slide 52 and a hand slide 55 and a "U" shaped tuning-slide crook 56 integrally formed with distal ends of the bell flare 50 and the tuning slide 52, hence connecting the bell flare 50 with the tuning slide 52 into one piece.
The trombone discussed above suffers several disadvantages in that when the user is playing it, the weight of the trombone is solely supported by one of the user's hands, therefore, the user could feel very tired after a period of time holding the trombone. Furthermore, because of the disposition of the tuning slide 52, the user's neck will have to twist so as to blow into a cup 57. Additionally, when the user is playing the trombone, a left thumb engages the bell brace 51 and then the other four fingers of the user's left hand hold the inner slide brace 53 tightly. However, owing to the distance between the bell brace 51 and the inner slide brace 53 being fixed, it is difficult for users having small hands to play the instrument.
From the previous description, it is noted that conventional trombone are not able to be practically ergonomic. Therefore, a comfortable structure for holding a trombone is necessary.
Thus, a trombone constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.